The present invention relates to a new process for the synthesis of alkylimidazolidone acrylates and methacrylates.
Alkylimidazolidone acrylates and methacrylates are known because of the part they play in the constitution of polymers used as coatings and adhesives, and for the treatment of paper and of textiles, especially from U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,223, and for their use as agents for leather treatment and in the production of emulsion paints. However, until now there was no process for the synthesis of these products which was selective and easy to scale up to an industrial scale. Such a process constitutes, therefore, the objective of the present invention.